The Rules
Before reading the rules here, you must first read, understand, and follow Wikia's Terms of Use. General Rules for LGBT Writers Wiki The rules are simple, and even if you may think otherwise, I expect you to follow every single one of them. Failure to do so will result in punishment, most likely a ban. Though I will clarify that banning will not happen for no apparent reason, so if you happen to be banned, there is in fact a reason for it. 1. Keep it friendly This rule goes without saying, and I hope it to be the first rule followed. This is not the place to discriminate against, nor hate on the LGBT community. Which means that if I catch you using offending slurs against anyone here, you will be banned. If I see that you've edited the work of someone else because you are against them, you will be banned. Simply don't discriminate, and we'll get along great. 2. Editing Keep your edits helpful, kind, and informative. This means that you fix little mistakes, not that you change the story completely. This means that you're meant to be nice about your edits, not mean. This means you at least let the author know why you edited, and help them get better at what they do. 3. Vandalism Don't vandalize a page, as it will get you no where. It will only result in a five day ban for every page vandalized. An example of vandalism would be: completely changing the page of what it originally was.Or changing most of the page to suit your needs, all because you think it to be better. Though that may be true to you, it isn't to the original author. 4. Don't abuse your editing privileges This means don't make pointless edits to get more badges. If you're going to edit a page, make sure you're editing to get rid of all mistakes, not just one or two. If you're making edits just to inflate your edit count, or to get badges, it will only result in a ban after so many times of doing it. An example of this would be to keep editing the same page, or a series of pages, over and over again. 5. Harm toward other users Do not threaten, harass, intimidate, or express interest in harming other users in any way, shape, or form. If this is your plan, please click off of this wiki now. If you can't coexist with the people here, then maybe you should find another wiki, because this is not the place for you. 6. Plagiarism Plagiarism won't be tolerated. If you feel the need to take on someone's work as your own, you're not needed, nor welcome here. 7. 13 years or older Some of the content on this site may not be suitable for people of all ages. It is requested that you be thirteen years or older to register for an account. Anyone who claims to be younger than thirteen years old, will be be banned until they are in fact thirteen. Do NOT send messages to people that contain offensive and/or sexual material. Explicit sexual and/or offensive material is not welcomed on the main site. Viewer discretion is advised, and this wiki is not reliable for what anyone may read and/or see. 8. Categories Don't create a new category, as we have all the categories we need already created.